This project is directed towards finding improved methods of analyzing computerized tomography (CT) images in order to provide optimal methods of automated radio therapy treatment planning. Various algorithms for contrast enhancement, contour detection, extraction, following, and coordinate data compression, and three-dimensional representation have been implemented and tested. Work has temporarily been suspended during the past year, pending availability of NCI radiologists for further collaboration.